


No odies esta lluvia pasajera

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Lo primero que vio fueblanco.El color blanco en todas partes.No mejoro cuando vio sus propias manos y noto como eran del mismo color.Se encontraba en medio de todo ese blanco y por más que caminara ese blanco seguía allí.





	1. Capítulo I

Lo primero que vio fue **blanco**.

El color blanco en todas partes.

No mejoro cuando vio sus propias manos y noto como eran del mismo color.

 

Se encontraba en medio de todo ese blanco y por más que caminara ese blanco seguía _allí_.

 

 

 

En un momento, todo seguía siendo un espacio en blanco y en otro, todo había tomado un color azul.

El cómo sabía eso, era imposible de descifrar.  Simplemente estaba allí, en su mente. O en lo que creía que era su mente. Después de todo, no sabe lo que es.

No aun, supone.

 

 

 

El azul fue el primer cambio.

Momento tras momento estructuras comenzaron a aparecer de la nada.

Y así siguieron apareciendo llenando el espacio azul.

 

 

 

Pudo leer, pudo escribir.

Pudo ir a cualquier edificio de allí como quedarse en mitad de ese azul.

Pudo mirar su reflejo y no reconocer nada en él. Solo el color. (Seguía siendo blanco.)

Pero sus ojos. Oh. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado, rodeado de negro.

Colores que allí seguían sin aparecer.

 

 

 

Los edificios seguían apareciendo. Los conocimientos igual.

El seguía sin saber quién era. Pero no importaba.  No cuando ni siquiera sabía en donde diablos estaba.

 

 

 

Se encontraba leyendo por décima quinta vez un libro -de un autor que desconocía, de un tema que podría parecerle importante- cuando todo comenzó a moverse.

Escuchó un grito atravesar las paredes.

El movimiento bajo sus pies siguió aumentando.

Él no tenía idea de que hacer. No con la habitación girando y las cosas cayendo hacia él.

Miraba hacia todas partes buscando una salida pero cuando se encontraba contra la ventana esperando a que el cristal cediera. Solo tenía un pensamiento en la mente

 

_No quiero morir._

 

El cristal se rompió debajo de él. Cerro sus ojos y es cuando sintió como caía. Para ser jalado de la muñeca y parar esa sensación.

Sentía sus pies colgar al igual que ese leve dolor en su muñeca.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con... _Él_.

 

El _viejo_ había aparecido.

 

 

 

Todo estaba de cabeza.

Bueno, no.

Los edificios se encontraban horizontales y manteniéndose en su lugar, desafiando lo que pensaba eran las reglas de gravedad. Y el simplemente no quería darle importancia a la razón.

No cuando ese grito seguía en sus oídos y ese hombre… Viejo seguía allí.

Podía preguntarle ‘ _quién era_ ’. Podía preguntarle ‘ _que hacia allí_ ’. Si sabía el ‘ _porque él estaba allí._ ’ Pero solo sonrió y dijo:

 

_**"¿Te gusta leer?"** _

 

 

 

Estaba en la orilla de un edificio cuando sintió algo tocar su mano. La miro por un momento notando nada extraño. Es cuando volvió a sentir algo caer en su piel. Entonces alzo la miraba y vio un nuevo color.

_Gris._

 

 

 

Llevaba un rato lloviendo. -Eso era como se llamaba al agua cayendo del cielo.-

Era aburrido estar dentro. Pero en sí, todo ese lugar ya era aburrido.

Los libros podría recitarlos desde principio a fin. Las hojas ya no le eran suficientes para poder escribir o hacer cualquier cosa sobre ellas.

Así que solo se mantenía mirando la lluvia caer a través de la ventana del edificio y al viejo, gracias al reflejo de esta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo molesta al no saber que sucedió con Hichi.  
> [Realmente me gusto como escribí esto (y muy pocas veces sucede) así que esto ya estaba publicado en fanfic.es y ahora lo publicare aquí]


	2. Capítulo II

Sabía quién era. Sabía que era. Y sabia de quien era.

_No quiero morir._

 

Es lo que se dijo alguna vez. Es lo que ha escuchado en ese lugar recientemente. Es lo que seguirá diciendo.

_No quiero morir._

 

Sabe quién es.

Sabe lo que es.

 

**_“Zangetsu. Yo soy Zangetsu.”_ **

****

Y sabe a quién le pertenece.

 

**_“No mueras, rey.”_ **

****

****

****

El viejo y él tienen una clase de trato.

Un trato que ambos saben que terminara en algún momento.

El viejo toma su nombre y él se queda al margen la mayoría del tiempo.

Su _rey_ aún no está listo

****

****

****

La lluvia sigue y sigue y está harto de ella. El viejo decidió desaparecer y eso lo irrita aún más. Pero no puede evitar divertirse cuando su rey busca al viejo y lo encuentra a él.

 

Si, es divertido, por un tiempo. Entonces la lluvia empeora y su idiota rey parece simplemente perder el control.

_Aún no está listo._

Piensa para sí.

 

_Aún no está listo… pero necesita estarlo._

 

 

 

Tiempo después, cuando su _rey_ termina frente a él, con la katana atravesándolo y sintiendo su cuerpo desvanecerse, supone que ya es tiempo.

Eso no significa que se lo hará fácil.

El idiota de su rey se lo merece por la lluvia que crea.

 

 

****

Podría llenar el mundo entero con la misma frase y aun necesitaría espacio para seguir expresando su odio hacia la lluvia. Porque las lluvias eran comunes, pero esto era ridículo.

En poco tiempo ya no existía lugar allí que no estuviera cubierto de agua.

Y sabía que falta nada para que volviera a verse frente a frente con su rey.

 

No le agrado la razón.

No le agrado el resultado.

 

 

 

Solo podía escuchar sus pasos en esa completa desolación.

Los edificios habían dejado de existir, el cielo había perdido color.

Nuevamente todo lo que lo rodeaba era blanco.

Y sin importar que su piel y ropas tuvieran el mismo tono, odiaba ese color.

Llego a un punto notando algo en el suelo. Cuando lo tomo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Había veces en que olvidaba quien era el intruso allí. Con esto volvía a recordar que no era él.

Apretó con fuerza el símbolo porque, nuevamente, él se encontraba solo en todo ese lugar.

Pero al contrario de la primera vez, el mundo no acababa de nacer. La necesidad de escuchar algo que no fueran sus propios pasos se hacía presente. Y el deseo de poder tener algo en donde reflejarse para poder ver esa imagen idéntica de su rey. Que estaba seguro no vería nunca más.

Pero no es como si en el futuro pudiera estar consciente de ello. Desaparecería por completo en poco tiempo. Podía sentirlo en su interior. Así como no podía sentir nada que tuviera que ver con su rey.

Seguía mirando el blanco rodearle para después no poder sentir su cuerpo.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese caso era reír e ignorar como se nublaba su vista.

Su último pensamiento fue sobre qué pensaría su rey si lo viera llorar por segunda vez ese día.


	3. Capítulo III

Abrió los ojos.

Había oscuridad en la habitación por lo que podía darse cuenta de que aún no era tiempo de levantarse.

Suspiro y paso sus manos por su rostro sintiendo el sudor que lo cubría.

Quisiera pensar que estaba bien. Pero no era así.

Y nadie parecía culparlo.

Pero él está vivo. Sus amigos y familia están bien. Y Aizen está en alguna parte sin poder hacer nada.

_Al igual que él_.

 

Unos meses antes deseaba tener una vida normal. Una en que un espíritu no apareciera en cada rincón de su casa para decidir hablar con él.

Ahora desea tan siquiera el poder escucharlos como Yuzu.

 

Trata de volver a lo que su vida era antes. Pero ya no es posible. No sabiendo que tal vez un shinigami está matando hollows a unas calles de donde esta cenando con su familia.

Por lo mismo se ha alejado de sus amigos. Siente envidia, celos. Porque ellos siguen hablando con Rukia y los chicos del sereitei.

Y es molesto.

 

 

 

Su vida es aburrida, pero el saber que todos están seguros lo alienta un poco.

_¿Pero por cuánto?_

 

Vive con una inquietud, un vacío. Y trata de no darle importancia. No cuando sabe lo que lo causa.

Su mente esta callada. Y es inquietante cuando antes podía escuchar dos voces además de la suya.

Le dicen que puede extrañarlo. El espíritu que permaneció siempre con el cuándo blandía si katana. Pero no solo es Zangetsu.

Recuerda una risa, y esos ojos dorados.

Cuando dice si está mal pensar en eso, nadie sabe cómo responderle.

El trata de hacerse creer que está mal, pero...

 

**_“Lo único que queremos proteger es... A ti, Ichigo.”_ **

 

Recuerda las lágrimas, recuerda esa tristeza en esos ojos.

 

Como considerarlo incorrecto.

 

 

 

Solo quería protegerlos.

Como una vez lo hizo. Como sigue intentando hacerlo.

Pero fallo.

_FallóFallóFallóFallóFalló_

 

Grita y llora. Y con la lluvia cayendo sobre el siente un deja vu. Cuando no pudo proteger a su madre hace años.

Quiere escuchar ambas voces diciéndole que puede hacerlo.

Que tiene que hacerlo para no morir.

No escucha nada.

Solo la lluvia que sigue cayendo.

Entones un dolor en su pecho, mira a su padre y a Urahara y a…

 

**“Rukia”**

 

Luego todo es luz.

 

 

 

Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve son nubes grises en el cielo.

El cómo lo sabe es un misterio. El cómo llego allí también lo es.

Es cuando lo ve. Un _viejo_.

Túnica negra, anteojos oscuros.

Lo ve asentir y él no sabe qué quiere decir hasta que recuerda. Y…

 

**_“Oh, rey... Si que te tomaste tu tiempo.”_ **

 

Porque las nubes están moviéndose dejando ver el sol en el cielo.

 

Supone que no habrá nubes grises por un tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> _"I want you to live without any dark cloud, so don't hate this temporary rain."_   
>  _"I want you to live without having to lie; loneliness is nothing to fret about."_   
>  [ **MASK – Aqua Timez**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vUqkW5Ue0s)   
> 
> 
> [El ending es hermoso y si, me inspiro a hacer esto]


End file.
